un_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Voodoo Vince
Voodoo fucking game Vince be a platformin vizzle game fo' tha Xbox, pimped by Clayton Kauzlaric, pimped by Beep Industries n' published by Microsizzlez Game Studios. Dat shiznit was busted out up in tha United Hoodz on September 23, 2003. Voodoo Vince has yet ta receive a funky-ass backwardz compatibilitizzle patch from Microsoft, n' thus cannot be played on tha Xbox 360. Da rap of Voodoo Vince is holla'd at all up in tha course of tha game n' tha game manual, which reveals tha namez of a shitload of tha charactas up in tha game n' has bioz of tha gamez main characters. CHARACTERS Vince -- Vince is tha third dopest of Madam Charmainez voodoo dolls fo' realz. As a voodoo doll, dat schmoooove muthafucka has tha mobilitizzle ta hurt his dirty ass ta hurt his wild lil' fuckin enemies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Vince is only ten inches tall n' is made almost entirely of burlap yo. Dude has a rather sarcastic attitude, often pointin up n' dissin obvious vizzle game concepts. Madam Charmaine -- Madam Charmaine runs a voodoo shop up in tha French Quarta of New Orleans. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch helps playas whoz ass need it n' sometimes uses Vince if necessary. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is wise n' has pimped out knowledge of magic n' craftin voodoo dolls. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Since Vince is her creation, she maintains a telepathic connection wit Vince n' guides his ass all up in tha game. Kosmo Da Inscrutable -- A seventh grade drop-out, Kosmo has plans fo' ghetto domination, n' has attempted nuff times ta obtain Zombie Dust, tha source of Madam Charmainez powers yo. Dude runs tha Carnival DePrave, where da perved-out muthafucka slowly hatches his thugged-out lil' plan ta conquer tha ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat punk tha main antagonist n' often appears as a gangbangin' floatin disembodied head, tauntin Vince n' spittin some lyrics ta tha voodoo doll ta turn back. Jeb & Fingers -- Kosmoz clumsy henchmen whoz ass is unable ta find betta thangs fo' realz. Accordin ta they bio up in tha game manual, Fingers lost his wild lil' fingers up in a cold-ass lil carnival ride accident. StoryEdit In tha openin sequence, Jeb & Fingers break tha fuck into Madam Charmainez voodoo shop up in order ta loot her Zombie Dust. In they attempt, they accidentally release tha powerz of tha Zombie Dust, causin chaos up in tha shop. In tha mad drama, a stray bit of Zombie Dust hits Vince, brangin his ass ta game. Madam Charmaine entas tha room n' attempts ta stop tha ruckus yo, but is hit by a gangbangin' flyin object n' is knocked unconscious. Jeb & Fingers then tie up Madam Charmaine n' take her n' her Zombie Dust ta they boss, Kosmo tha Inscrutable fo' realz. Already, tha escaped Zombie Dust starts ta bend n' warp reality. Back up in tha voodoo shop, Vince wakes up fo' realz. Afta a telepathic communication from Madam Charmaine, Vince leaves up in order ta rescue her n' shit. Vince travels all up in tha French Quarta of New Orleans, where da ruffneck defeats all dem enemies up in his way like fuckin a chilly "Piggy Bank of Doom" n' Reggie & Primo, two unruly gas pumps. In tha square, Bones McMurty, a skeleton jazz musical muthafucka, drops some lyrics ta Vince dat his schmoooove ass can find nuff lyrics up in a nearby museum yo, but dat da thug will only let his ass up in if Vince skits a cold lil' woo wop wit his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. Afta explorin a shitload of tha shops up in tha square n' producin a trumpet, Vince do a thugged-out duet wit tha skeleton, whoz ass lets his ass up in ta tha museum. Inside, tha floatin head of Kosmo causes a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dinosaur skeleton named Da Bone Goliath ta come ta game n' battle Vince. Usin his voodoo powers, Vince defeats tha dinosaur n' discovers a hidden tunnel beneath its Nikes fo' realz. Afta fallin all up in tha tunnel, Vince findz his dirty ass up in tha underground hood of Roachfort, where he meets Pimp Ethel, a egotistical turtle whoz ass is tryin ta cook up a funky-ass balloon dat will take dem back ta tha surface. Da pimp sendz Vince all up in Roachfort ta gather supplies fo' tha balloon yo, but when it is complete tha balloon fails ta take off cuz of too much weight. Da pimp chizzlez between her underground belongings n' Vince, n' decides ta throw Vince off fo' realz. Afta defeatin tha "obligatory boss battle", a two-headed cyclopian alligator named Two-Eyes, Vince findz a tank of helium, which he uses ta inflate his dirty ass n' rise ta tha surface. Vince arrives up in tha Crypt City, a massive cemetery full of zombies fo' realz. Afta a second meetin wit Bones McMurty, defeatin some monsters, puttin a shitload of tha resident zombies ta rest n' beatin tha livin shiznit outta a massive statue brought ta game by Kosmo, Vince travels ta tha Brusque Manor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Da Manor is home ta Dolly, a seemingly thugged-out doll wit a gangbangin' finger-lickin' dirty-ass short temper whoz ass drops some lyrics ta Vince dat Madam Charmaine was taken ta tha Carnival DePrave. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch offers ta take Vince there yo, but demandz dat Vince defeat tha monstas inside tha Manor fo' realz. Afta bustin so, Dolly drops some lyrics ta Vince they will take a train. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But it turns up dat tha train is just a big-ass model railroad setup, at which point Vince bitchez of his wack luck n' his fuckin lil' dealings wit wild-ass people. Dolly, feelin insulted n' wit help from Kosmo pullin tha strang behind her back, chizzlez tha fuck into a larger n' mo' hideous doll n' proceedz ta battle Vince, beatin tha livin shiznit outta her toy hood. Vince uses tha model railroad ta hurt his dirty ass, thus beatin tha livin shiznit outta Dolly fo' realz. Afterwards, he findz a passageway leadin outta tha Manor fo' realz. At tha end of tha passageway is tha Bizzleou, home ta a "colorful local character" named Crawdad Jimmy. Crawdad Jizzy also offers ta take Vince ta tha Carnival DePrave but asks his ass ta collect some ingredients fo' his wild lil' freakadelic gumbo (onion, sausage, crawfish) fo' realz. Afta Vince successfully collects tha ingredients n' wins a swamp boat race, Crawdad Jizzy reveals dat da thug was just buyin time fo' Kosmo, whoz ass unleashes a hurricane Named Hurricane Hannah ta destroy Vince. Usin some hustlas n' a windmill, Vince manages ta defeat tha hurricane n' make his way ta tha Carnival DePrave. In tha Carnival DePrave, Vince has ta grill down some mo' challenges. Kosmo has set up fo' his ass ta activate tha carnivalz rides up in order ta reach a runway wit a motorcycle dat Vince can use ta jump tha fuck into tha Big Top, where Madam Charmaine is bein held. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Upon enterin tha Big Top, Vince findz dat Kosmo is pilotin a massive robot, called tha "Kosmobot", which tha pimpin' muthafucka then tries ta use ta crush Vince. Vince manages ta hurt his dirty ass, dismantlin tha robotz legs yo. Dude then has ta climb up tha robot ta git ta a airplane, which he uses ta fly tha fuck into tha robotz head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Inside tha head, Vince climbs ta tha top n' attacks tha dome, beatin tha livin shiznit outta tha robot. Vince manages ta git up just up in time before tha robot explodes. But just as Vince is biggin' up his cold-ass triumph, he realizes he forgot Madam Charmaine n' turns around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Fortunately, Madam Charmaine is fine, as is Kosmo n' his henchmen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Kosmo attempts ta use his fuckin last bit of Zombie Dust ta defeat Madam Charmaine yo, but she easily repels tha attack. Usin some Zombie Dust Vince gives her, Madam Charmaine uses her magic ta turn Kosmo n' his henchmen tha fuck into balloons. Then, Vince pops dem rockin his thugged-out lil' powers n' wit they enemy gone at last, Vince n' Madam Charmaine start tha trip back home fo' realz. As tha credits roll, Vince thangs Madam Charmaine on why, cuz her big-ass booty so powerful, dat thugged-out biiiatch can't provide a thugged-out decent home n' even a second eye fo' Vince. Which her answer is dat it don't work like dat n' thangs Vince if he hustled anythang bout what tha fuck Zombie Dust do if used fo' underground or evil reasons. Vince replies sayin "All I know is dat while one of mah thugs gets a room I chill up in a thugged-out desk." wit Madam Charmaine sayin "Thatz just tha way thangs is V Category:Video Games Category:Gangstah Category:TOO VOODOO FOR ME Category:Spoopy scary skeletons